Promise me
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: In an attempt to not watch papyrus get killed again, sans sends him to Alphys, and they support him from behind the screen as he fights the human. (T for death, battle sceens, and some other stuff)
**I don't own Undertale(the lines serve as pov changes)**

* * *

"BUT SANS!"

" **Don't worry about it bro, I got this.** " I said, looking up at him. I've been through this too many times. I know what it's like to have Papyrus die so, I wasn't going to let that happen. Plus, now, I have the backup of living for someone. I wasn't going to die.

"PLEASE, SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN FIGHT THE HUMAN!" I turned away.

" **Not when you don't want to hurt anything, you can't.** " My point was made and he gave a sigh of defeat.

"YOU ARE RIGHT, I CANNOT FIGHT THE HUMAN. BUT WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN?"

" **Papyrus..** " He looked at me in shock as I said his full name. " **Feel free to call me crazy, insane even, but I have watched you die too many times.** " He recoiled back, watching as a blue fire suddenly flared up in my eye. " **I can't bear to watch it anymore.** " I stared at him. " **I'm fighting the demon.** "

"SANS... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

" **Just promise me one thing, okay?** " He looked at me in alarm, suddenly processing the fact that I might die. " **Leave here, and escape with Alphys.** "

"SANS... I-IM GOING, THEN." He walked away, heading over to the riverperson and taking a ride to hot land. I sighed.

* * *

The door to the lab slammed open. "HES CRAZY!" Alphys jumped, almost spilling the contents of the cup, and looked at the screen once again.

"Pa-p-papyr-rs... Y-you ma-might want t-to see th-this.." It was a picture of the human walking over to a monster and killing it. "Th-they.. They've killed so many.." Papyrus watched closely as the child- _demon_ , killed a few more, walking into an empty Snowdin.

"WHEN HAD THEY ALL ESCAPED?"

"Th-they're hea-heading over h-he-here now.." The doors to the lab opened and monsters piled in, sans not being one of them. The last two to enter, locked the doors.

"WHERE'S SANS?" She looked up to me and then back to the big television. He was right there.

* * *

" **You really are a freak, aren't you?** " The child stiffened.

" _This is new..._ "

" **Heh heh, you're right. This is new.** " I paused for a second. " **Usually Papyrus is right here, offering you a nice warm hug and friendship.** " I shrugged. " **Welp, you aren't going to get to him.** " I rose my head and looked them in the eyes. " **Sorry old lady, this is why I don't make promises. As for you...** **You ready for a _bad_ time?**" They shivered slightly at the menace in my voice.

I summoned a bunch of G̨̫̣̘͕͍̬̬a̦͔͈̱͞s͕͈͕t̷e̸͙̗̟r̡̮̹̟̩ blasters and fired them, jumping back as the demon lunged forward, then teleporting behind them and fireing another set. After a bit, the kid was breathing deeply. " **You know... I've been curious for a while, why do you keep on trying to kill everyone?** " They luaghed.

" _I wanted to see your misery..._ "

" **Wow. Just mine? That's kinda specific there, kiddo.** " I set a few blasters behind them. " **Mind telling me why?** "

" _You... You've stopped my every attempt to destroy this world.. So I. I decided that I would destroy you..._ " They grinned, the smile so currupt, I flinched." _Slowly._ "

" **Wow. Ain't that a story, _Princess_.** " They flared up in anger. " **Wait. You're a prince? Huh.** " They lunged at me again, I teleported to the side.

" _I DOTN HAVE A GENDER!_ "

" **Oh. I made the demon angry.** " I let my power go to my other eye. " **Let the real fight begin.** "

* * *

"REAL FIGHT? WOWIE.. HES MUCH STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT ALPHYS..!"

"Y-y-yeah.. A-after a-all he ha-had to be st-strong to be the R-R-Royal scientists assis-sis-sistant."

"HE DID SOMEHTING WITH HIS LIFE!?"

"Y-yea-eah.."

* * *

I threw an array of bones and G̨̫̣̘͕͍̬̬a̦͔͈̱͞s͕͈͕t̷e̸͙̗̟r̡̮̹̟̩ blasters at the demon, watching as they dodged almost every one. I stopped eventually. " **Wow. You really like swinging that thing around.. Huh?** "

" _You really going to try and fake spare me?_ " I grinned.

" **Nope.** " And fired the blasters. They all hit the same place, dust rose into the air as I sighed with relief. " **It's finally over?** "

* * *

"SANS! N-NO IT ISNT O-OVER! Y-YOU!" The two of them widened their eyes as they watched the child lunge out and strike him.

* * *

I let out a gasp as I felt the contact and the tearing of my bones and clothes. " **Wh-what?** " I chocked out as I clutched the spot in which I was stabbed. " **Oh.. Heh heh.** " I whispered, my vision getting blurry. " **Seems even my best wasn't enough... Sor-** "

* * *

He was just a pile of dust and a torn jacket within a matter of seconds. A soft echo of his " **Heh** " flew through the laboratory. The two of them started to sob on eachother, they weren't used to death like this.

not at all.

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

* * *

Papyrus stood in the judgement hall, clutching the remnants of Sans' jacket. "HUMAN." The child laughed.

" _Hello papyrus._ "

"LETS GET THIS OVER WITH."

And the battle had begun.

* * *

 **EEEEENNNNNNDDD OF THE STORY! MWU HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA! Sorry. xD**


End file.
